Conventional file binding arrangements are generally limited to a single capacity due to their fixed structural features. Once that capacity has been reached, a larger replacement binder is required. On the otherhand, if the binder is not filled to capacity then it unnecessarily occupies excess valuable filing space. Typical arrangements of prior art are the ring type binder in which there is no ring size adjustment and the arrangement shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,951 issued Jan. 4, 1977 to Agnew et al. As is clearly shown in the Agnew Patent, once full binding capacity has been reached, the entire arrangement must be replaced with a larger file binder. In addition, there is no way of decreasing the thickness of the Agnew binder so that if it is not completely filled, the binder is wider than the file papers which means that the file takes up more room than is necessary, resulting in a wastage of valuable filing space.
A somewhat different arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,331 issued July 20, 1976 to Joe D. Giulie. Giulie although, not initially limited to a single file capacity is permanent once a specific filing capacity has been chosen and the arrangement secured in place, along a file edge. Therefore, Giulie suffers from the drawback that he cannot provide for file size adjustment after initial use of his system. The file binding system of the present invention provides an answer to the drawbacks of the prior art. It comprises a pair of elongated rigid support members for supporting a file along its edge and securing members for securing the support members in position. The support members are fully separable from one another and from the file edge with the securing members being independent of the support members, other than in the securing position, thereby adapting the arrangement for use with essentially any file size.
The securing portions of the securing members are located on the outer sides of the support members, which not only facilitates binding adjustment but in addition, provides an extremely effective clamping of the file edge between the support members. As a result the system occupies only the space required to effectively bind the file.
In order to adjust the capacity of the system, the securing members are quickly and easily released by virtue of their independency from the support members. Moreover, because the support members are fully separable from one another, they are totally reusable on the file, regardless of its adjusted size.
According to a preferred feature of the present invention, the filing system is characterized by the provision of adjustable extension members slidable along the outer sides of the rigid support members with the arrangement being adapted to permit outward adjustment of the extension members outwardly beyond the securing portions to increase the overall length of the file and inward adjustment of the extension members, inwardly of the securing portions to gain access to the securing portions.